With today's dependence on technology, such as telecommunications systems, computer systems, network systems, etc., it may be detrimental if such systems lose power, and in some instances, even if just for a brief period of time. It is known to provide backup power systems that automatically fulfill the demand of an energy-consuming device, such as a component of one of the aforementioned systems, when a primary power source, such as an electrical grid, becomes unavailable. It is also known to utilize fuel cell systems as such backup power systems.
Electronics are often very temperature sensitive and also may generate heat during use. Accordingly, they may require cooling, and often may require a significant amount of cooling, to prevent failure of the electronics. Such cooling typically requires operation of an electrically powered air conditioning system, for example, a typical air conditioning system that operates on a refrigeration cycle. However, such air conditioning systems demand a large amount of power, and together with the power requirements of the electronics themselves, may require a backup power system having an extremely large capacity.